mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger
/ / / |next = / / / |equivalent = / / |prey = All food items and all animals below it to Mole.|predators = All animals above it|hide = Caves|tier = 11|realeased = Nov 2|passive = Climb Hills Fast in water and mud Fast in hills and trees Immune to Arctic}} UPGRADED to Tiger! Tigers can launch an ambush attack (HOLD W to grow a bush)! The Tiger is the eleventh animal in mope.io and the land equivalent of the Croc, the Octopus, and the Polar Bear, being the alternative to the Croc. Technical *The Tiger: **evolves from Bear, Eagle, Swordfish or Walrus at 54K XP **evolves to Cobra, Rhino, Wolverine, or Shark at 105K XP **can use Ambush Attack, which randomly uses one of two abilities: a grab attack, which allows the Tiger to leap forward and grab onto an animal and do damage (similar to the Croc's Bite Drag), and a slash attack, which allows the Tiger to leap forward while doing damage **can grow a Bush if you hold Right Click or W **can travel to the Arctic without losing life or getting frozen **can climb Hills **Fast in Water Appearance The Tiger is an orange, circular animal with three black stripes running horizontally along its back. The half-moon ears are a lighter orange and outlined in black, and it's prominent muzzle bears a noticeable black button nose. The tail is short, but slightly longer than the usual mope.io animals. Strategy Drag water animals onto Land. They will die of thirst, and you can have a free lunch! Try dragging Arctic animals out of the Arctic, as they will burn. Your arctic immunity is nice, as you can walk in there and slaughter the poor animals there, and if someone chases you, you can run out of the arctic. This won’t work with Yeti, Wolverine or Sabertooth. Krakens may be a problem, since they may use their whirlpool to escape their ambush. Run if you see one. If a predator that can't climb Hills traps you on one, try your best to avoid its ability. Once it wastes it, try using your ambush to stun them before their ability can cool down. Try creating a bush so they don't know when you're going to strike. Do this repeatedly until they give up, and if they don't, pounce on them one last time, and you better be fast on your feet if you don't want to become a crunchy snack. You are fast in Water and can climb on hills, but watch out for Dragons on land, you don't want to get in a fight with them! A good strategy is to stay on the border of the arctic and land and drag prey into the opposite biome. That way, they would struggle a lot and be easier to catch. Lions are great targets when they are struggling in rivers or lakes, however, they are difficult when on land due to thier ability that will easily knock you back. Bears and Gorrilas are reccomended prey, since you and them can climb trees and hills and they are both much Gallery Tiger.png|The Tiger ability_pounce1.png|1st Animation that appears when you Pounce as a Tiger ability_pounce2.png|2nd Animation when you do Tiger's Pounce ability_tigerSlash2.png|First Claw Animation when you do the Pounce ability_tigerSlash1.png|Second Claw Animation tiger2.png|Tiger while Pouncing whiteTiger.png|Scrapped White Tiger whiteTiger2.png|The same picture but with ability scrapped White Tiger Trivia *The YouTuber iStealth made several videos on the Tiger, which can be viewed here. *It is one of the four animals that can create features of a Biome, the other three being the Rabbit, the Arctic Hare, and the Mammoth. * The Tiger is the only animal to have an ability made out of other abilities * The Tiger is the only land animal that does not get frozen or take damage from the Arctic. * Before November 4th, 2017, the Tiger's grab attack lasted what seemed to be forever, and would eventually kill any animal. * Its ability is similar to that of the Crocodile from deeeep.io, Because the Crocodile can turn into a Beaver Dam while staying still and can ambush too. Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Land Animals Category:High Tier Animals